Audubon's Wildlife Adventure
Audubon's Wildlife Adventure is a mini-game on VFK. It is located in the Western Age.__TOC__ How to Play Watch for birds as they swoop into the scene and click on them to identify what species of birds they are. You can find and identify up to 500 birds in 50 levels with 10 birds being added each level of play. Be careful though, misidentify more than 3 birds or run out of fuel and the game is over! Fuel You need fuel to power your vehicle. Going faster or idling your vehicle uses more fuel than cruising and should be used sparingly. The amount of fuel you have is displayed in the upper right corner of your screen. To collect more fuel, run over the red canisters that appear in the road. Obstacles The road can be rough in the untamed wilderness. And you will encounter many hazards that can damage your vehicle like rocks and tree trucks which cause you to lose fuel and should be avoided. Credits This exciting game has over 50 levels and 500 paintings by Audubon. Each level is a bit harder and the credits keep increasing. It takes about an hour and a half to go through all the levels and you can get over 25,000 credits. Every time you login you receive a different set of birds to start the game, but the birds stay the same during your login to make it easier to learn them and earn credits. Controls * ARROW KEYS: Move the vehicle in the desired direction. * MOUSE: Left-click a bird to bring up the quiz, and left-click to make a selection. A note from the developers: Our hats are off to those amazing players on the Audubon Wildlife Adventure game high score leader board. You certainly know your birds, Audubon would be proud! None of us ever got to level 60 in the game, and so it was great when our beta testers discovered the bug which let the game continue past level 60. We hope that our new richest members of the community will also be our newest philanthropists :-) Your development team, Virtual Family Kingdom Audubon's Wildlife Adventure (Classic) Audubon's Wildlife Adventure (Classic) is the original version of the mini-game. It is played the same way as the current version, but the quality of the graphics are much lower. High Score Leader Board (Opening Week 2008) 'Levels' 'Current Version' Western LobbyAudubonsWildlifeAdventureGame.png|Audubon's Wildlife Adventure Lobby. Western AudubonsWildWoods.png|Audubon's Wild Woods (Level 2). Western AudubonsTranquilWaterfall.png|Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall (Level 3). Western AudubonDesertedDesert.png|Audubon's Deserted Desert (Level 4). Western AudubonTropicalJungle.png|Audubon's Tropical Jungle (Level 5). 'Classic Version' Audubon Lobby Classic.jpg|Audubon's Wildlife Adventure Lobby - Classic! Audubon DarkForest Classic.jpg|Audubon's Dark Forest (Level 1). Audubon WildWoods Classic.jpg|Audubon's Wild Woods (Level 2). Audubon TranquilWaterfall Classic.jpg|Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall (Level 3). Audubon DesertedDesert Classic.jpg|Audubon's Deserted Desert (Level 4). Birds To be added. 'Exits' * Livery Stable * Dark Forest Background Music To be added. Gallery 'Current Version' AubudonLobby WSH215.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Lobby. AudubonLobby WSH225.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Lobby. AudubonLobby WSH231.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Lobby. AudubonDarkForest WSH215.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Dark Forest. AudubonDarkForest WSH240.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Dark Forest. AudubonDarkForest WSH242.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Dark Forest. AudubonWildWoods WSH233.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Wild Woods. AudubonTranquilWaterfall WSH229.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Tranquil Waterfall. AudubonTranquilWaterfall WSH242.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Tranquil Waterfall. AudubonDesertedDesert WSH230.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Deserted Desert. AudubonTropicalJungle WSH216.jpg|Weekly Scavenger Hunt hint - Tropical Jungle. 'Classic Version' QuestionMark.jpg|There are currently no images in this gallery. Category:Mini Game Category:Western Age